Summer Lovin'
by AmberMint8
Summary: As the resident quarterback and captain of the high school football team, Finn Hudson is pretty sure that there is nothing that could be better than being known as the most popular guy in school. At his annual Party of the Year, however, one girl he meets might just change his mind. Finchel AU
1. Chapter 1

**Here it goes dear readers... I just had to get this out there, but don't worry all other stories are being worked on as we speak! The creativity is a-flowin'!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters from Glee, this is simply for fun!**

* * *

By definition the word 'popularity' is the state or condition of being liked, admired, or supported by many people.

At least that was according to Google, but he figured they were pretty legit considering they were a major Internet website. They had to know what they were talking about.

Anyway, he had looked it up when he was a freshman because he had hoped it was a good thing when Ms. Kane called him Mr. Popularity in front of the whole math class. She had a way of being very sarcastic so he hadn't been all too sure what she meant by it. All he knew was that some guys in his class had laughed and congratulated him, and others had looked like they were ready to beat him up. In fact, he had gotten a nice black eye from Rick the Stick the next day before school out of jealousy. Even then he had that ridiculous mullet.

Before then he hadn't really cared much about it. Popularity, that is. In fact, throughout all of elementary and middle school he doesn't recall ever thinking of wanting to become popular. He wanted to be something cool like an astronaut you know? He'd be the first man on Mars!

As he grew up though and went about his business being popular seemed like that was what mattered when you got older. It was something to strive for and not question. Popularity was important and somehow he had gotten lucky by getting it without ever really trying. And now, years later, as the quarterback of the McKinley High School football team, Finn Hudson is confident he knows a couple things about popularity.

Number one is that, as the most popular and talked about guy in school, people will know his business whether he wants them to or not. It's inevitable that he's a hot topic in the rumors that float through the school (which for the record are not always true). People just seem to know him even when he doesn't know them. It makes him feel like a celebrity almost, except not in a cool-Hollywood-George Clooney-status type of way. He's just known around a shitty high school in a dead end cow town known as Lima. As if it's anything to be completely psyched about, although his friends and ex-girlfriend would argue differently.

The second thing he's learned is that if you're not already dating a hot cheerleader, it's better to be single. Actually, sometimes that's the best option since he's been there and done that with the one and only Quinn Fabray (you know the ex-girlfriend?). It was just way too much drama for one guy to handle when it came to her. But most girls love athletes and naturally a lot of them look at him as one of the hottest guys in school. He's the quarterback. He doesn't usually take advantage of that fact because it just isn't the way his mom raised him. He can easily be a gentleman, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't have his fair share of hookups. It was high school after all and he was living while he could.

Now number three is ultimately one of, if not already, the most important thing he's learned over the years. Reputation is everything in high school. Bottom line is if you're not popular you might as well be invisible, and that was one thing Finn did not want to be. Sure, it sounded terrible but he didn't want to have to face the slushy facials or the patriotic wedgies like some of the other kids at his school did. He's seen those things happen and they were not pretty. Reputation mattered and everything you did affected it! Which is why, especially as the captain of the football team, he had to do certain things in order to maintain his status.

One of these things being that he often threw some kind of party, which was (if he said so himself) always kick ass.

This summer was no exception since his mom and Burt were leaving for a weeklong conference in Washington D.C., and they totally trusted Kurt and Finn to not get into any trouble. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, and he figured that with Kurt there it wasn't like anything too terrible could happen. His new stepbrother was at times annoying (with his constant rambling about the decor of the house and musicals and what not), but he could actually be kind of cool. The fact that he was even going along with Finn's party plan was totally awesome too. It, however, wasn't without a price.

"Finn, I need you to move the tiki statue to the right about an inch and then rotate the one next to it just slightly so they're even with one another," Kurt orders from the deck in the backyard. One of the conditions for him to go along with the plan was that he had to be in charge of decorating. As a result, Finn's been doing most of the manual labor for it while Kurt barks his commands like some kind of Party Nazi. Seriously, the dude was hardcore when it came to this stuff.

"But you just had me move that one to the left," Finn complains to his brother with a groan. He's sweating like crazy from having to set up and its blazing hot outside. All he wants to do is sit in the shade so he doesn't melt. "Aren't we done yet?"

"Absolutely not!" Kurt replies astonished at such a question. He looks to his list and says, "We have much to do Finn if this party is going to be a hit."

Despite the rejection he goes over to the cooler they (he) had set out for the party and grabs a fresh, ice cold water desperate for some hydration. "I've had several parties before you and they were just fine then," Finn argues to his brother. He slumps in one of the seats laid out nearby and chugs as much as he can get. "We don't need all of this."

Kurt scoffs. "We are not going for just a fine party here Finn," he says bewildered. "A Kurt Hummel party can never be anything less than incredible! It's going to blow all of your other parties out of the water if I have anything to do with it, okay?"

Finn knows he should argue and go with his gut, which is telling him to quit now before Kurt turns it into a fucking ballerina ball. That totally wouldn't be good for his image and he knows that he'd get an ass kicking from the other guys if they showed up to that. Because a ball? Totally lame. However, he knows his brother has good intentions and he did plan their parents' wedding almost overnight. So he decides he'll go along with it. For now. It's his party and he should get the final say anyway.

"Fine," he sighs wiping away the sweat off his forehead, and using whatever strength in him he has left, he gets up. "What's next?"

Kurt just smirked, completely satisfied with the answer, and starts scribbling quickly on his clipboard. "Excellent. The 'Summer Beach Blowout Extravaganza' is officially a go!"

"The what?" Finn asks.

"Nothing," Kurt dismisses. "It's just a name my new friend Rachel came up with, and I think it is terrific." He smiles up at Finn. "She's coming tonight by the way. As is all of my other friends, hope you don't mind big bro."

"Since when do you make new friends?" Finn teases. "Let alone have any?"

As he laughs, Kurt saunters away, ignoring him completely, and claiming he has to make a call about the food that's supposed to be delivered soon. When he's gone and Finn is composed again he just sighs deeply. Left alone with his thoughts he begins thinking about Kurt's friends coming over.

As nice as they are, they aren't exactly the coolest kids in school. He would socialize with them in the privacy of their own home when Kurt had them over, but when it came to school they didn't interact much. (He knows it's a dick move, but again, remember the slushy facials? He doesn't want them so he's gotta make some sort of sacrifice).

As bad as he knew it was, he could only hope that the party was so packed that he wouldn't have to actually have to see them.

* * *

It took him awhile but he finally understands why Kurt called it the 'Summer Beach Blowout Extravaganza'. Or well, at least why this Rachel girl calls it that.

At first he thought it was because there was going to be like sand or something there, but who was he kidding, the closest thing to sand nearby was at the local park a block away. And that was like a freakin' litter box for the cats around town!

He would know how awful it smelled because when he was eight years old Puck had buried him in the sand up to his neck just to imitate it like they had seen in movies. Finn had walked home later that day to his mom who immediately hosed him down in the front yard once she got a whiff of the cat shit that she smelled on him. Even further, he was forever humiliated by the fact that Mrs. Erikson, their elderly neighbor, had walked out front claiming Finn had ruined her garden with his foul smell. She went as far as bringing out her lavender air freshener to spray all along the street too! (She was kind of crazy like that, but she made sure that everyone knew it was him who smelled so bad.) At the same time, Karofsky and Azimio had been walking along the street laughing and pointing at a red-faced Finn, who for the rest of third grade had been taunted about it.

Today, however, there was no sight of sand anywhere. Kurt had done an exceptional job in making the backyard as tropical as it could be. It was complete with a water slide by the pool, a volleyball net, lounge chairs, fish lanterns, tiki statues, grass skirts around the food table, tropical beverages and practically everything else that Finn never would have thought of. The last thing that needed to be done was to set up the tiki torches which they would light later on when it got dark outside.

After about an hour of having to search through his garage looking for the stupid torches, Finn had finally found them. For some reason their family seemed to have every kind of decoration you could possibly think of, including a creepy Santa figure that looked like one eye was twitching while it waved its gloved hand. It scared the crap out of Finn when he was younger because it reminded him of the doll from the movie Chuckie (which he had stupidly watched with Puck late at night giving him nightmares for weeks). Creepy Santa still was creepy to this day so when he had come across it in one of the boxes he had yelped out in terror. When Kurt asked what was wrong he had lied and said he saw a rat. Kurt had bolted immediately. He used the excuse that he had to call that Rachel girl to talk about what she'd wear because she was completely helpless when it came to clothes and left Finn to finish the search on his own. Of course.

He was clambering up the stairs now with at least ten torches when the doorbell rang. Grateful that it gave him an excuse to slack off of working for at least a little bit, he opened the door to find his best friend Noah Puckerman there with a couple cases of beer in both of his arms.

"Dude, I hear this party is about to be fucking badass and a total rage," Puck says by way of greeting. He walks right in without invitation and immediately sets out to the backyard. "Everyone is coming out for it including, wait for it," he gives a pause before smiling devilishly and wiggling his eyebrows, "Santana Lopez."

Finn rolls his eyes as he follows his friend outback, arms full of torches once again. "Puck, every time you try to ask her out she turns you down, why haven't you given up on that?"

"Because I know she's just playing hard to get," Puck answers smugly. "Trust me, the Puckasaurus knows that she's just dying to get all up on this. And when she does I'm going to rock her world."

He accentuates his words with a hip thrust and Finn just laughs and rolls his eyes. "Okay, dude, just not in my parents' room got it? I don't want your diseases anywhere near there or my room for that matter."

"Fine, Lady Hummel's room will do," Puck shrugs and then he narrows his eyes with a knowing smile. "You just want your room available so you can get some tonight too, don't you Huddy?"

Finn shrugs nonchalantly, not meeting his eyes. "We'll see."

He gets a smack in the head and drops all the torches when he goes to put them down. "Ow! What the hell?"

He rubs the back of his head and glares at Puck. His friend, however, is looking at him with a disbelieving stare. "What do you mean 'we'll see' Finn? You haven't gotten laid in forever! How could you not want to get some at what is sure to be the hottest party of the year?"

Finn doesn't answer, completely ignoring his friend while he sets about putting the tiki torches up, and Puck just shakes his head in disappointment. "Wow, it's finally happened."

"What's happened?" Finn asks already knowing an insult is sure to come.

"You've finally turned gay," Puck mocks. "Either that or you've been enjoying the company of your hand so much you've given up on women all together."

Finn flips him off with a frown and Puck just laughs. "That is so not it."

"I'm just saying, Huddy, you haven't had a good lay in a while and you could use some," Puck says, shoving the beer into the cooler. "There's no need to be picky."

"Whatever man," Finn says, hoping to drop the discussion. He sets up the last of the torches and steps back to make sure it looks okay. "What do you think?"

"Not too shabby," Puck tells him honestly. Looking at the torches he points at them, "you aren't going to be lighting those are you?"

Finn's brow creases in confusion. "Um, I probably will. Why?"

"Don't think that's a good idea," Puck says and then chuckles. "Remember what happened when we went camping when we were seven?"

Finn just groans and walks back inside. "How do you still remember that? It was an accident!"

Puck clutches his stomach as he starts to double over in laughter at the memory and Finn's embarrassment. "You singed off one of your eyebrows! Only _one_ of them!" He laughs. "How could I forget?"

Finn shoves him against the wall as he continues to laugh. "Fuck you man," he says, heading towards the stairs. "I have to go shower and change. People should be starting to get here real soon. Just let 'em in if they show up."

"Will do, Captain. Don't be surprised if I send up a hot cheerleader to your room to service you though, my man," Puck jokes while Finn just flips him off once again. "Hey, you'd thank me later and you know it!"

Finn slams his door shut behind himself not even bothering to respond. He sighs as he runs a hand through his matted hair but then wrinkles his nose when he smells his sweaty t-shirt. He definitely needs to wash up. He immediately turns on the shower and shrugs off his clothes while the water gets warm. Before he jumps in the shower, however, he goes to the door and locks it just to be sure.

He never knows with Puck.

* * *

The party is in full swing downstairs already. He can hear the music blasting through the floor up into his room. He can hear the splashes of people diving and jumping into the pool through his open window. Finn smiles to himself because its not even an hour in and so many people are already there. That just goes to show what popularity can do.

He's putting the finishing touches on his carefully styled yet messy hair before he goes down to the party. So he's late to his own party, but Kurt has told him before that that's okay. Being fashionably late is acceptable if you're the host and he knows Puck is handling everything anyway. Once he's done with his hair and brushes his teeth quickly all he has left to do is pull on a t-shirt and he'll be ready. He can't decide, however, on which he should go with: the blue and white striped one or the plain black one.

While his internal debate is raging inside of him Finn vaguely hears the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs. Suddenly an insistent knocking starts up and Finn just rolls his eyes because he's sure it's Kurt. His brother has been known to come complaining to him every time something doesn't go right and he suspects that with the party going on Kurt's even more anxious. He's about to ignore it but he figures Kurt will just end up nagging him later. He might as well get yelled at now before he's in a room full of people downstairs.

What he expects when he opens his door is for Kurt to be standing there waiting impatiently. Instead the second he opens the door a fist collides with his throat and an astounding force knocks him over. He lands on the floor in a heap with a weight of another person on top of him, which he would normally push off right away. At the moment, however, he gasps for air from having the wind knocked out of him not once but twice in the span of a couple seconds.

"Oh my gosh," a voice says from on top of him. For a moment all he sees is long brown hair until wide, chocolate brown eyes look down at him. "Are you alright?"

He tries to say no, but all he can manage is a strangled response and some coughing.

The girl looks at him with complete concern in her eyes, and he'd be annoyed that she hasn't bothered to get off of him if not for the fact that those eyes are quite mesmerizing. In fact this girl is gorgeous, at least from up close. Her long brown hair falls in soft curls around her face, and, unlike most girls he sees at school, she has only a subtle amount of makeup applied. Her skin is almost completely without flaw but he notices a small scar on her forehead in the spot where her bangs aren't covering it. It fascinates him for some reason and he finds himself wondering how she got that. All the while he's still coughing and he brings a hand up from where it was resting against the girl's tiny side to his sucker-punched throat.

"I am so, so sorry about this," the girl apologizes getting up off of him. It allows him to breathe a little easier but he finds himself missing her warm body pressed up against his.

She reaches over him and he catches a glimpse of her tiny body as she slams his bedroom door shut. He's confused and actually can't believe she packed enough force to knock him over. His eyes linger a little longer than necessary because seriously the girl is smokin'. He's pretty sure he's never seen anyone so beautiful that its rendered him speechless. Not even Quinn Fabray made him feel like this, and up until now he thought she had been the hottest girl around despite the fact that she's his ex.

The girl immediately crawls over to him in the short pink dress that she has on and he catches a glimpse of her breasts when he not-so-accidentally sneaks a peek down her dress. If she notices she doesn't say anything and Finn wonders for a second if this is something Puck orchestrated for him. His idiot friend did say he'd hook him up, but he had assumed it would be with some bottle blond, snobby cheerio.

This girl was the exact opposite, and Finn liked it a lot. She sits next to his still sprawled out body on her knees and he swears if he wanted to he could probably look up her dress, it was that short. But he decides to be a gentleman because, even though this girl is in his room alone with him, she's still alarmed that she has him breathing unevenly on the floor. She's practically hysterical with worry and it probably doesn't help that he hasn't spoken a word at all yet.

"What do you need me to do?" She worries with her hands hovering over him ready to act.

He coughs a little more and chokes out an "I'm okay" while giving her a thumbs up. She still doesn't look pleased by the way she's biting her lip, and that action alone distracts him all over again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asks again. "Do you need a hospital? Do you have a concussion? Bleeding?" She looks down at his bare chest and in all seriousness asks, "Do you need a shirt?"

It's almost comical how worried she is and it's completely insane that if anything she's worried he needs a shirt. Of course, he was shirtless when he answered the door, but he was trying to decide what shirt to wear when all of a sudden she was there.

Still the girl looks around his body for any sign of trauma and all Finn can do is chuckle hoarsely as he sits up. He waves a dismissive hand at her worried expression. "I'm really okay," he says coughing once more before he feels fully alright. He laughs at the girl then and says, "how did a tiny thing like you tackle me?"

A small grin finally replaces her anxious one and Finn finds himself admiring how beautiful she is even more when she smiles. "I'm really, truly sorry," she says. "I just needed to get in a room and fast. Yours was the closest to the stairs."

He brushes a hand over his throat and feels a little disappointed in spite of his earlier words to his friend. "Oh, Puck didn't send you up here?"

The girl brushes some of her hair out of her eyes and laughs. "As if I would ever do anything Noah Puckerman told me to do. I despise him."

She grins at him like he's supposed to know what she means, but unfortunately he doesn't know what "despise" means. He's pretty sure Mr. Danner taught him that vocabulary word in his sixth grade class but he was never good at remembering vocabulary since he always fell asleep in class (he was always tired after lunch). The girl looks at him funny though when she gets no response and he laughs for her benefit.

She beams a bright white smile at him and he scratches the back of his neck unsure of what to do. "So... Uh, what brought you up here?"

The door to the room swings open swiftly then and almost slams against his foot. The girl gasps as she instantly recognizes who it is and he's about to ask her when she suddenly climbs on top of him again. His eyes go wide when she straddles him and then she's pressing her mouth onto his.

He doesn't really care much after that.

Her kiss sends shockwaves of pleasure through his body as her soft lips capture his own. His hands immediately find their way over onto the small of her back and one shifts its way down onto the curve of her ass, which feels amazing. Her lips taste like strawberries and his tongue pokes out asking for permission to taste more of her. She quickly responds by giving him access to her mouth making this out of nowhere make out even hotter. He's completely enjoying this unexpected development when he hears someone give a frustrated screech and then hit the door loudly before stomping away.

Finn's unfazed by the noise and is just about to take things farther by rolling the beautiful, mysterious girl underneath him when she suddenly pulls away. He opens his eyes completely dazed with lust and want, finding her looking behind herself to see if the person was gone.

When she sees no one there the girl squeals in delight and looks back down at him. She's still straddling him when she points over her shoulder and says, "_that_ would be the reason why I was trying to get up here so quickly. I had to get away from him."

Finn rests his hands on the girl's toned thighs as he sits up on his elbows to look at her. "Was it an ex-boyfriend or something?" He asks, feeling slightly jealous at the thought. It's irrational to feel that way of course but he can't stop it.

So he's relieved when she scoffs and shakes her head quickly, her dark hair brushing across her shoulders as she does so. "Please don't ever say that again. Jacob Ben Israel will _never_, under any circumstances, be my boyfriend. I can assure you of that."

He notices her shiver in disgust. "He is pretty creepy," Finn agrees with her.

She nods. "And he's convinced we're destined for one another."

Finn sits up all the way then leaving the girl in his lap. He smirks at her as he moves some of her loose hair out of the way. "I'd say that he got an eyeful of what was going on a minute ago," he says, starting to lean in. "You might be good for now."

She smiles in return. "I'd say you're right about that."

He's barely a breath away from her lips, wanting nothing more than to taste them once again. "He might come back though. We could always continue, you know? Just to be safe."

The girl raises an eyebrow at him coyly. "You're concerned for me? I should feel so lucky, shouldn't I?"

"Of course," he quips with a smirk. He's really dying to kiss her again just for the hell of it, but he likes the banter that's going on. It makes him even more attracted to her.

"I don't even know your name though," she sighs brushing her lips against his. He feels electricity flowing through every nerve of his body and he's sure he's about to lose all control he has with this girl. Screw the party and everyone else downstairs. He could just forget about them now.

Her lustful brown eyes meet his for a brief second before she whispers in his ear, "would you tell me?"

"Why? So you know what to scream later?" He whispers huskily. Sometimes his inner Puck comes out and he can't control it. He wants to face palm himself when she pulls back and looks at him disbelievingly.

He doesn't take back the words like he knows any gentleman would. As much as he wishes she didn't, she heard him quite clearly. He's pretty sure there's a slap coming his way. He knows it was something a total dick would say.

So he braces himself for the impact. But he can't take back the words because in a way they are completely true. He wants her more than he's ever wanted anyone before and Finn's sure this intense thing between them can't just be one-sided. Who cares if they just met?

She starts laughing hysterically and it's so _not_ the response he thought he'd get. Then again this girl just keeps surprising him. He likes her.

"Well, aren't you very forward," she teases as she starts to grind down into him just a little bit. It's enough to drive him crazy and become instantly hard against his jeans.

"Only because there's a really hot girl sitting on top of me," he says, a wicked grin on his face. "And I'd be an idiot for passing this up, if I have any chance at all."

She blushes slightly from his compliment. "You just might stand a little bit of a chance," she says.

"That's very encouraging."

He leans forward to capture the girl's soft lips again and she responds almost as eagerly. He figures she must realize how much of a connection there is between the two of them also.

They get lost in each other all the while the party downstairs is raging on. Finn knows he's got to go down there because he's the one who's in charge of it but he doesn't want to part from this girl. He doesn't even know who she is! It sounds insane, but she's gorgeous and beautiful and sweet and funny...

He wonders if she feels the same as him. He's wondering if maybe she's feeling crazy about this too because right now he sure hopes so. There's no way he could be making this all up in his head.

She separates from his mouth to breath and he finds he's gasping for air too. The girl swings her hair over onto her back as she pushes him down so he's lying on the ground again. The smile she wears is probably the sexiest thing he's ever seen, and it's ten times better when she scratches her fingers lightly down his chest. His hands massage her thighs as she straddles him and she bites her lower lip as she looks down at him.

"What is your name?" She asks curiously as she pushes her hips ever so slightly into his. The friction between them makes him forget and he momentarily can't respond because it just feels so good.

"It matters to you that much?" He asks slipping his hand under the hem of her dress, dragging it upward, and causing the girl to on top of him to break into a mischievous smile. His eyes widen when she nudges his hand towards her heated core.

"Can't you just indulge a girl that much?" She asks sweetly. "I'd really like to know."

She grinds her lower body into his harder this time, and he seriously can't fucking believe this girl. Of course, he would tell her his name if she really wanted to know. Hell, at this rate with the sweet torture she's inflicting on him he'd do just about anything.

He reaches up to her face and guides her towards his mouth. He kisses her deeply before whispering, "Finn. My name is Finn."

Her eyes are hooded with want and he's about to flip them over when she pulls back, sitting upright. "Wait, Finn?" She asks suddenly.

He sits up himself because he doesn't get why she's suddenly acting so strange. "Yeah, I'm Finn."

He places his hand on her cheek trying to bring her sweet mouth back to his but she puts her hand on his chest to stop him from doing so. Her eyes have lost all the passion that were in them a minute ago and she gets up off his lap. He's painfully hard against his pants but he's not totally concerned about that right now. The confused and narrowed eyes that are watching him are much more important.

"You're Finn?" The girl asks. "As in the infamous Finn Hudson?"

"Um...Yes?" He answers, not completely sure why she cares. "Is being infamous a good thing?"

The girl watches him for a moment before she scrambles to her feet with a shake of her head. She laughs lightly as she brushes off and smoothes down the pretty pink dress. She runs a hand over her hair, fixing it so it's back into its original place. "Oh my gosh," she looks at him and chuckles. "Geez, okay. Wow..."

"Is something wrong?" Finn asks. He watches as the girl turns around and starts toward the stairs to go down. He stumbles to his feet to follow her and catches her wrist before she has a chance to go. "Woah, hey. What just happened?"

"Nothing," the girl says quickly. She gives him an apologetic smile and pulls her hand free. "I just- I have to go. Um, my friends are probably looking for me so... I should go."

He's so confused by the sudden change of events and feels totally whiplashed. "Wait, what?"

The girl rushes down the steps to the living room but not before calling out behind her, "you might want to put a shirt on!"

And then she's gone, leaving Finn standing at the top of the stairs completely baffled.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I just had to get this out of my system. It should only be about two or three parts at most. Thanks everyone! Don't be afraid to review either!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You readers are all lovely people and I appreciate all your support whether it be follows, reviews, or favorites. We got a few familiar faces popping up in this chapter to stir some things up so here we go! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters from Glee or anything else that is mentioned in this story, this is simply for fun!**

* * *

When he was a little kid he used to love the book _Where's Waldo_.

The book with the dude with the glasses, funny hat, and white and red stripped shirt? Yeah, he loved it. In fact, every time he went to the dentist and had to wait in their office for his turn to see the doctor, he pulled that book off the office shelf and looked at it.

It was so entertaining to try to find the guy in the mess of things. How many times had he stared at that book trying to make sense of the picture and find the little character? It was too many times probably, but _Where's Waldo_ was awesome.

He just didn't realize that trying to play that game in real life would be so much more difficult.

It was especially hard when his house was crowded with so many people. Trying to find the girl with the pretty pink dress and wonderful eyes was proving to be a challenge. A challenge that so far had been going on for longer than an hour and he was beginning to think that she might have left all together.

There was no sight of her in the sea of people.

"Marley!" Finn shouts when he finally recognizes someone in the large crowd. The tall, brunette girl looks at him with bright eyes and a smile when she hears her name.

"Hey stranger," she greets holding up her drink with one hand while she gives him a hug. "Your party is so amazing! I can't believe you pulled all this off."

He gazes around the room with a self-satisfied smile before he remembers his mission. "Thanks but I need your help with something."

"If you're looking for Jake, I think he went somewhere that way," she directs pointing towards the yard. She shrugs, frowning. "I don't know exactly where he went."

He raises his brow. "What's wrong?"

Marley rolls her eyes at him, sighing. "Do you think he really likes me?" She asks doubtfully. "Because I'm not so sure about this, Finn."

Finn puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiles. "I'm positive, Marley," he reassures her. "How could he not like you? You're pretty, nice, smart..."

He watches as hope rises within her. "And to be honest I probably wouldn't have passed my science class without you tutoring me last year. So that makes you like, two hundred times better."

She chuckles at his praise. "Ah, yes. My knowledge on acids and bases is totally my most attractive quality," she says sarcastically.

Finn laughs. "Exactly!" Then he lowers his voice and leans towards her. "Don't worry, Jake likes you. He asks about you all the time. You just make him nervous."

Marley's grin grows impossibly larger. "I make him nervous?"

"Yeah, but don't tell him I told you that," he winks. "He'd kick my ass."

"As a junior in high school like me, he'd never hurt Mr. Popularity. He likes hanging out with you too much," Marley dismisses, smiling. "I think he thinks it gives him street credit."

Finn puffs out his chest in pride. "Damn right it does."

She rolls her eyes at him as she takes a sip of the drink in her hand. "Okay. Well, what'd you need help with Finn?" She asks. "You seemed like you were in a rush or something before."

He nods his head at her, now completely refocused. "Right. Look, I need your help. It's about a girl."

Marley's face crinkles in confusion. "What do I have to do with it?"

"I need help finding her," he explains. "This girl, Marley, is something else. She's just really cool and funny and nice and pretty-"

Finn's cut off mid-ramble by a soft hand grabbing onto his shirt from behind. He notices Marley's eyes widen for a second before he's dragged down by the stranger and a mouth smashes onto his own.

Momentarily caught off guard, Finn lets the stranger kiss him. It's only for a second before he pulls away really disoriented. It's not the girl from earlier like he wishes it was. It's actually someone he doesn't want to see.

"Don't worry Marley," Quinn says, smirking directly at him. She still holds onto his shirt tightly. "He found me. He doesn't need you."

Marley glances between the pair uneasily as Finn tries to pry Quinn's fingers off of him. He looks at his friend with pleading eyes, begging her to not leave him here alone.

He watches as Marley musters up all the confidence she can to confront the Cheerio. "Actually Quinn I don't think-"

It doesn't work.

"You can leave now," Quinn orders, an icy glare directed right at the poor girl and leaving no room for argument.

Finn shakes his head at Marley, again begging her not to go. But it's obvious she doesn't want to stay in the blonde's presence any longer than necessary. He doesn't want to either.

"Sorry Finn," Marley mouths quickly before immediately walking off.

Quinn smiles wickedly in satisfaction as she looks back up at him once Marley is gone. "I heard you talking about me," she tells him. "Are you going to ask me to take you back? If so you have some serious groveling to do."

Well fuck.

* * *

He can't seem to shake Quinn for anything. Like at all.

He's tried explaining to her how it wasn't her that he wanted to see. He keeps trying to avoid her as much as he can. Somehow though, much to his dismay, she keeps finding him.

"Look Finn, I'm willing to get back together with you," Quinn says once again. "But only if we go to homecoming together this year, okay? We'd be a shoo-in for king and queen this year! I just know it."

"How many times do I have to say no Quinn?" He asks annoyed. "I don't want to go to homecoming and I don't want to get back together."

The blonde huffs angrily as she follows him. "Why not?"

Finn's still trying to search for the girl with the long brown hair and shiny, playful eyes, but with Quinn around it's so much harder. He walks into the backyard to look when Quinn hits his arm trying to get his attention. "Why not, Finn? Answer me!"

He whirls around to come face to face with Quinn, surprising her for a second before she collects herself. "Did you forget that you were the one that cheated on me," Finn spits out. "Or am I just making that up in my head?"

Quinn reaches for his arm but he steps back. "How many times do I have to tell you that it was a mistake?" She pleads. "I was drunk and I felt fat that day. It was stupid and I'm sorry-"

Finn rolls his eyes, turning away from her. "Just save it Quinn. I'm not interested in hearing that same old excuse."

He tries to ignore the small crowd that has slowly crept near them. People were so eager to see the drama unfold between the two of the most popular kids in school. He ignores their stares and Quinn's shriek of frustration as he walks away. He grabs a beer from the cooler and looks around noticing that everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.

He wishes he could do the same.

Puck jogs over to him from where he was standing with their other football friends and grabs another beer for himself. "Hey Captain, the Ice Queen trying to reign you in again?"

Finn shrugs, frowning. "It's not happening again. She can beg all she wants. We aren't getting back together."

Puck nods sympathetically. He knows better than anyone the kind of shit Quinn had put him through. "Hey I'm sorry man."

Finn grimaces not wanting to see the pity on his friend's face. "It's not your fault."

Puck nods, trying to think of how to make this better for Finn. Deciding on a distraction, he grins, "You'll never guess who's at this party tonight."

"Who?" Finn asks, grateful that his friend understands his need to think about anything other than his ex.

Puck laughs hysterically then. "Fucking Jacob Ben Jewfro! Can you believe it?"

Of course he knew Jacob was here. He'd heard that from the gorgeous girl earlier. Jacob was the reason she had even showed up at his bedroom door in the first place.

"You don't say?" He smiles.

"I know dude," Puck says, drinking his beer. "The guys saw him hanging around Lady Hummel and his gal pals over there. We were gonna throw him out for you."

Taking a sip of his own drink, Finn glances at his brother and his friends on the grass. He sees Mercedes, Tina, and Blaine, all of who he knew would be there already.

His eyes widen and he chokes on his drink, however, when he notices a familiar flash of pink. Wait a second. _It's her!  
_  
Puck instantly starts to slap him hard on the back trying to help. "Dude, what the hell is your problem?" He asks.

It isn't lost on Finn that this is the second time within a few hours that he's coughed his brains out because of this girl. "Puck, who is that," He chokes out, pointing at the girl in pink.

Puck, confused by the question, looks over to where Finn's pointing, "Who? The shrimp in pink?"

Finn nods finally able to breathe again. "Yeah, who is she?"

Puck rolls his eyes. "That's just Berry. She makes me want to light my hair on fire."

"Berry?" Finn asks curiously. "How do you know her?"

"It's actually Rachel Berry. Her and her dads go to my temple for church," Puck explains. "She just moved here from Carmel like a month ago or something."

Okay, Finn's never been like religious or anything. He swears he once saw Jesus in his grilled cheese sandwich, and that's about as much religion as he's ever had.

But to say he's never wished he went to church with Puck, or was Jewish, more in his life than right now would be the understatement of the century.

"She went to Carmel?" Finn asks watching the girl, Rachel. She's laughing at something Blaine said, which is no doubt a corny joke. She looks even prettier than he thinks should be allowed. He watches as Kurt puts his arm around her shoulder and laughs too. "Wait a minute she's Kurt's friend, Rachel? How is that possible?"

"Hell if I should know bro, he's your stepbrother," Puck argues, frowning. "What's with the twenty questions anyway? Who cares?"

Ignoring Puck, Finn asks, "is she going to go to McKinley this year?"

"From what my mom says she is," Puck shrugs. He narrows his eyes at Finn, scrutinizing him carefully. "What's with you Huddy and asking questions about Berry? You like her or something?"

Finn watches as Rachel starts telling a story to her friends, animatedly waving her hands around and smiling excitedly. He unconsciously smiles softly as he watches her. Then Puck snorts next to him.

"Oh shit!" Puck roars with laughter. "You like Berry?"

Finn, slightly embarrassed at this revelation, immediately goes on the defense. "What? Like her? I barely know her."

"And yet you look like some lovesick fool whose got his ass whipped by his lady," Puck taunts with a knowing smile. "Don't think I don't see that shit eating grin Hudson. You're blushing like a girl! You_ like_ her!"

Finn wants to deny it but he can't wipe the smile off the face that's giving him away. "So what? She's cute."

Puck follows Finn's gaze and watches Rachel flip her long hair over her shoulder and link arms with Tina as they walk over by the pool. Her backside is to them so Finn gets a perfect view of that amazing ass of hers. Much to his annoyance, he knows Puck is looking too.

"Yeah, she's kinda sneaky hot I guess if you're not into boobs," Puck assesses. "She has a nice ass that's for sure."

"Yeah she does," Finn mumbles in agreement, thinking of just how nice it felt under his hands a few hours ago.

"I always knew you were an ass kind of man, Captain," Puck chuckles.

Finn shrugs, grinning when Rachel bends over to pick up whatever Mercedes just dropped at their feet. Her legs go on for miles in that short pink dress of hers and Finn just drinks in the sight. _Oh sweet cheesus._

"Why don't you try to tap that?" Puck asks gesturing to Rachel. "I already tried, but you might have better luck."

Finn's eyebrows shoot straight up in surprise. "You did _what_?"

Puck tips his head back to gulp down the rest of his beer and burps loudly. "She's Jewish, I'm Jewish, and with an ass like that I figured why not," he explains. "Berry wasn't having it though. She wasn't ready for the Puckasaurus anyway."

"Or she just has better taste than you," Finn jokes. He dodges the hand that comes up to slap him in the back of the head and laughs when Puck flips him off.

"Either way," Puck stresses, throwing his bottle away in the garbage. "Go for it Huddy. It's worth a shot."

Finn smiles, "Are you going soft on me dude? You turning into Puckerella?"

Again, he gets the finger. "No Finnessa. I just want you to do something for yourself just this once."

He doesn't really get why he's expressing so much concern for him. Finn has never known Puck to be anything other than arrogant, obnoxious, or rude. He had his moments sure, but this was different.

"Why do you care Puck?"

Puck sighs, clapping a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Look man, Quinn put you through the ringer last year. I know that and everyone else in school knows that," he says softly. "You deserve to move past that. And if Rachel Berry, or whoever else, can help with that then I say go for it."

Finn holds out his fist gratefully and Puck pounds his own against his. "Thanks man."

Puck shrugs. "We're a team the two of us," he insists. "You pick me up when I need it and I pick you up when you need it. It's how this thing works."

He clears his throat a second later and looks around. Then says lowly, "just don't fuck it up alright. I didn't just do all this emotional shit just now for you to be a pansy and flake out on me."

Finn rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless at his friend. "That's the Puckerman I know."

Puck smiles widely as he grabs another beer and a bag of ice from the cooler nearby. "Yeah, well, I gotta go. Me and the fellas were about to shove this ice down Jewfro's pants and throw him in the dumpster across the street in front of your neighbor's house," he confesses. "And then I'm gonna go find Santana and see if we can break into Kurt's room upstairs."

"Good luck with that," Finn chuckles as the shorter man starts to retreat.

"Same to you Captain," Puck yells back as he gestures in Rachel's direction. "By the way someone's got their eye on you. Make a move dumbass."

Finn's eyes immediately find hers when he looks over at Kurt and his group of friends near the pool. She blushes and looks away when she realizes she's been caught staring though it's not a second later when she looks back again. Finn can't keep his eyes off Rachel as she smiles softly in his direction and bites her lip nervously when she looks down.

He tips back his head as he gulps down the rest of his beer and finishes it. Some girl he doesn't recognize passes by with a couple of shot glasses in her hands and he snatches one from her grasp despite the protest she gives. When Finn looks at her, and she realizes who he is, the girl just smiles and walks off, her hips swaying teasingly as she goes. He's not taking that bait though.

No, he throws back the shot and hopes that it gives him enough liquid courage to do what he's about to do. Finn Hudson is going to go talk to the incredibly beautiful Rachel Berry, and hopefully, just maybe, he can kiss her again.

That is if he plays his cards right.

* * *

Rachel totally keeps checking him out and he knows. He's checked over his shoulder to sneak a peek at her about two times a minute at least. Every time there's a timeout in the game he locks eyes with her and her cheeks flush beautifully.

But this wasn't the plan.

"Hey Finn heads up!" Brittany S. Pierce announces. As he turns his head in her direction he's thumped hard in the side of the head.

"Geez, Potato Head I thought you were supposed to be good at sports. Britts and I are creaming you and the Asian," Santana snickers as the volleyball bounces away from him.

"Well maybe if you weren't aiming it at our heads the entire time we could play the fucking game the right way!" He says annoyed, rubbing his hand against the spot he got hit.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were playing with little girls here," Santana taunts. "Did you know that Britt?"

Her blonde friend's face scrunches up, confused. "Wait, Finn and Mike are girls?" She asks. "Does that make us guys?"

Santana just shakes her head and smiles. "No Britts. I was joking. We're girls with boobs and vaginas." She looks distastefully at the boys. "They're boys since they clearly have pea-sized brains and dicks."

Both Mike and Finn give an indignant "Hey!" only to be ignored by the other two. Finn looks over his shoulder again at Rachel and her friends. She's watching his interaction with Santana with a raised eyebrow and a suppressed smile. He's thoroughly embarrassed as her shoulders shake a little like she's trying to hold back a laugh.

Turning back to his opponents with a deep sigh, he hears Mike ask, "Why are we even bothering to play with either of you?"

"Mike has a point," Finn agrees instantly. "How'd we even get roped in to playing this?"

Santana shrugs. "Look you two weren't exactly our first choices anyway, believe me." Then she adds, "but I thought we were all friends here, so why not?"

"All you do is insult us," Mike frowns. "How does that constitute friendship?"

"Well, the constitution was created back when dinosaurs were still around, and the founding dads wanted everyone to get along," Brittany explains seriously. "So it's illegal for you to not be friends with us. Otherwise the dads and the dinosaurs would be unhappy."

"Plus we're just being honest," Santana smirks. "If I think you suck I'm going to tell you that you suck."

Finn exchanges a disbelieving look with Mike. "So glad we got that all cleared up," he mumbles sarcastically.

"Now let's go Frankenteen!" orders Santana. "We don't have all day here and I want to crush you like the bugs that you are."

"Yeah, hurry up and get the ball!" Brittany exclaims.

He really doesn't want to. All he wants is for the stupid game to be over with so he could go talk to Rachel.

In fact, that's what he had been on his way to do when he was grabbed by Santana and dragged, along with Mike, to the volleyball net. The choice was clearly not left up to them on whether they played or not.

"Where'd it even go?" He wonders aloud as his eyes scan the surrounding area.

"I think over by the pool," Mike shrugs. "It might be in it actually. I thought I saw that hot girl kick it away."

Immediately looking in Rachel's direction, Finn asks hopefully, "Who? The little one in the pink dress?"

Maybe this was his chance to go talk to Rachel. It was a reason to go over without looking like a doofus.

"Pink dress?" Mike scoffs. "No dude, the girl with the blue and black dress. Look at her! She's incredible."

The only girl in a blue and black dress he sees is Tina. Finn grins at the thought that both Tina and Mike share the last name Chang as he walks over to the pool. Maybe they could hit it off and then double date with him and Rachel.

Well, maybe. He still had to grow a pair and talk to her first.

His thoughts of Rachel bring his eyes back to her as he starts to unintentionally walk in her direction. He notices that she's looking at something in the pool and then her big, brown eyes are looking at him.

With a smile, she asks, "Is that what you need?"

_God,_ her voice was so pretty. It sounded like music. He's never had such a big crush on a girl before, but this must be what it's like, right?

He's standing there, staring at her from a few feet away, and he realizes that he hasn't answered her. Rachel giggles at his inability to form a coherent thought.

"Hello? Earth to Finn!" She teases.

His cheeks feel like they're on fire but he laughs, "Um, yeah. Sorry. Rachel Berry, right?"

Rachel's eyes widen in surprise but she grins. "You've been asking about me."

"And you've been hiding from me," he quips, smirking. "I found you."

"I wouldn't say I was hiding," Rachel argues. "I said I had to go find my friends and I did."

Finn raises his eyebrows. "I see how it is."

Rachel crosses her arms and narrows her eyes playfully. "See how what is?"

"You ditched me," he states matter-o-factly. "You got me right where you wanted me, you made me crazy about you in a matter of seconds, and then... you ditched me."

She shakes her head. "I did no such thing."

Finn takes a step closer to her and says lowly, "well, just know that I'm always ready for a chase, Rachel. If that's how you want to play then that's how it'll be."

Her brown eyes darken at his words and Finn watches as she wets her lip unconsciously. "You're willing to go to all sorts of trouble for me?" She asks doubtfully.

"If that's what it takes," he declares.

Rachel sucks in a sharp breath as Finn smirks. His eyes zero in on her lips again. "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to kiss you now."

"Go for it," she whispers breathless.

And so he inches closer to her, leaning further and further in until...

"_Finn! My brother!_" Blaine slurs loudly in his ear. "What's up?"

He pulls back and away from Rachel, a tight smile in place. "Perfect timing, Blaine."

"You, my friend, are _awesome_!" Blaine declares, swaying a little on his feet. "Best party I have EVER been to, hands down!"

Finn chuckles, looking at Rachel who's smiling at her obviously drunk friend, "Blaine, I think you need to take it easy for the rest of the night," Rachel suggests. "Do you know where Kurt went? He was just here a couple minutes ago."

Blaine wobbles on his feet, deep in thought trying to remember. "Kurt's awesome," he suddenly beams much to their amusement. "Don't you think he's awesome?"

Blaine's eyes are foggy and unfocused as he looks up at Finn. "Yeah Kurt's awesome."

"Kurt's awesome, you're awesome, this PARTY," Blaine shouts with a laugh, "is awesome!"

Rachel giggles, watching as Blaine assesses Finn. He throws an arm around Finn's shoulders and says, "You and Kurt are brothers! How awesome is that? That is soooo cool." Finn laughs at him, nodding while Blaine adds, "And you're tall."

Blaine hangs onto Finn and leans towards Rachel. "Rae isn't he really tall? I mean, seriously he's like a freakin' tree."

"A tree?" Finn laughs.

"You just grow, man," Blaine explains, swaying again. "You grow and grow and grow and grow..."

"Yes, Blaine," Rachel smiles, "Finn is very tall. We know."

"But he just keeps growing like-"

"A tree, okay? You made that analogy already," Rachel tells him gently. "Why don't you sit down for a little bit, you're making me nervous. You might fall in the pool drunk with all that swaying you're doing and Kurt would kill me if that happened."

"Yeah, me too," Finn says, trying to guide Blaine's arm from around his shoulder. "Maybe you can compare me to a tree another time. How's that sound?"

"Oh don't try to fool me," Blaine dismisses. "I know you're not a tree, Finn."

"I didn't say that. You said it," Finn argues.

Blaine shakes his head quickly. "I think I would know what I said. Right Rae?"

Rachel puts a hand delicately on his shoulder. "Blaine you need to-"

"Wow, you're short," Blaine interrupts. "I'm short too but wow, you're tiny."

Finn laughs at the way Rachel's eyes roll at Blaine. "I prefer petite. Now it doesn't matter if I'm small or Finn is tall. You-"

"Tall, small, ball, hall, wall..." Blaine slurs, chuckling. "How awesome is rhyming? Right Finn?"

"Sure dude," he shakes his head, trying to move him to a safer spot. "Totally awesome."

"You could make a song out of those words!" Blaine declares, finally walking alongside them towards a chair on the grass.

"Oh yeah, dude? Like what?"

Blaine thinks for a second before he smiles in delight. "Well it could be about you two," he suggests.

Rachel glances at Finn and he sees the sparkle in her eye, dancing with amusement, "The two of us? Finn and I?"

"Well he's tall, you're small," Blaine reasons, tripping over his feet slightly. "It makes sense."

"Okay, Mr. Music Man," Rachel laughs, grabbing on to his arm to steady him. "Let's hear it. Sing us something."

Blaine grins, "Challenge accepted."

He's curious because he knows Blaine and the dude can sing extremely well when he's not totally wasted. But what's more pressing is the fact that he's going to sing about _him and Rachel_.

They say a drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts. Does that apply to singing too? Finn wonders what he'll say about the two of them together.

Eagerly, Finn waits for Blaine to start singing, but what comes out is nothing short of surprising.

"Bang against the wall, kissing in the hall, Finn is so tall, Rachel's so small, love will make you fall. Do you hear that call? Love will make you fall! So small, so tall, banging against the wall-"

"Okay I think that's enough," Rachel cuts him off, blushing furiously. He's sure his own cheeks are red as well. "Very, um, interesting lyrics Blaine..."

"Does he know something about earlier?" Finn asks quietly. He's got to. Blaine couldn't just make that up on the spot.

"I didn't tell him anything."

"You haven't told anyone?"

"No, I don't like to divulge private information like that with others. Why? Did you tell someone?" Rachel accuses.

"No. But there's no way Blaine could make that up."

"He's drunk, Finn. People say the most random things that come to mind when they've had too much."

"It's gotta come from somewhere though-"

Blaine snaps his fingers, or at least tries to, in order to get their attention. "Hey, don't blame each other," he says, smiling widely. "I've just been watching you two."

Rachel raises an eyebrow, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"You two were totally- what do they call it," he stops to think, smiling brightly when he remembers. "Eye-fucking!"

Finn looks at Blaine disbelievingly, never having guessed that his brother's boyfriend was unrefined as a drunk. He just said whatever he wanted to.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asks, her own shock having registered.

"Eye-fucking," Blaine grins, pointing between the two. "Something's going on here. I can see it."

"We weren't doing that," Rachel protests, though her words fall on deaf ears.

Finn doesn't bother to disagree because, well, he sort of was doing that. But who can blame him? Rachel is hot.

"No need to lie Rae," Blaine slurs, with a knowing smile. "If you want to climb him like the tree he is go for it."

Rachel's cheeks darken to a deep shade of red. "Blaine!"

"What? I'm just encouraging you to-"

"Please stop!" She exclaims. Finn has no idea what to say.

Blaine chuckles, leaning over onto Finn who almost drops him because he's so distracted. Rachel is clearly flustered and he's kind of in shock too. He knows Blaine, he likes Blaine, but he doesn't know him well enough.

"I think I embarrassed her," Blaine whispers to him, although from the glare he gets from a mortified Rachel, he wasn't that quiet.

"Blaine Devon Anderson!" Kurt yells, storming over to the trio. "What happened to you?"

"This party is awesome Kurt!" Blaine smiles, "Awesome! Tell him Finn. Isn't it awesome?"

"He's been drinking," Finn murmurs handing him over to Kurt to handle.

Kurt gets a whiff of the alcohol on his boyfriend's breath and wrinkles his nose. "Good God, yes he has. I leave for a minute to handle a decor crisis and this is what I get!"

"We've taken care of him," Finn says.

"We," Kurt asks, trying to hold Blaine up on own. "Who's 'we'?"

"Rachel and I," Finn answers, gesturing to the blushing girl beside him, "I did most of the carrying but she helped calm him down."

"You two know each other?" Kurt asks.

"We just met," Finn lies. No way was he going to tell Kurt of all people what happened between them before.

"Rachel and Finn like each other," Blaine mumbles unhelpfully into Kurt's shoulder. "They've been watching each other practically all night. I think they're gonna hook up."

Kurt's wide eyes immediately dart towards his brother and friend. "_What?!_"

Both of them are like deer in headlights. They don't have a clue what to say or do.

"Explain! Now please," Kurt panics, getting no immediate response, "Oh my Versace, somebody speak!"

"Kurt, Blaine is intoxicated. He doesn't know what he's saying," Rachel reasons.

"Yeah," Finn agrees quickly. "And we just met."

"But you're hooking up?" Kurt demands.

"No!"

"I don't know!"

Two wide pair of eyes look over in shock at Rachel. She seems surprised by her own confession too.

"I _knew_ you wanted Finn," Blaine says smugly. "I called it."

"Wha-huh? You-you don't know?!" Kurt sputters incredulously. "Rachel!"

"You told me a week ago that I should move on from Jesse, Kurt!" Rachel blames.

"I never meant with my brother!"

"Okay! I think this being blown way out of proportion here," Finn insists, trying to stop whatever argument was about to start.

"So you don't want to hook up with her?" Kurt asks. "Rachel's the only one that's going insane here right?"

"Now I didn't say that," Finn backtracks quickly seeing Rachel's frown. "I never said I didn't want to."

"Called that one too."

"Blaine shut up!" Kurt says.

"So you do like me?" Rachel smiles at Finn, ignoring Kurt's ramblings.

Finn rubs the back of his neck nervously and nods his head. "I thought it was kind of clear," he says. "You know from earlier..."

Bewildered, Kurt says, "What happened earlier?"

"But what about Quinn Fabray," Rachel asks. "I heard she was your ex-girlfriend. I heard you kissed her."

Finn chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. "Word gets around fast doesn't it?"

"You kissed Quinn!" Kurt gasps, shrinking back when Finn glares at him.

"She kissed me, actually," Finn corrects. "She ambushed me when I was talking to Marley."

"Who's Marley?" Rachel asks.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about her, Rachel," Kurt interjects. "She's a junior and completely plain Jane status."

"Kurt-"

"What? She's no competition, Finn," Kurt shrugs. "Do you want me to be okay with this or not? Because I can still protest."

"Babe, I'm not feeling so great," Blaine mumbles against Kurt. "Can we go sit down or something?"

Kurt huffs. "Fine," then points directly at Finn and Rachel. "Don't think I'm done with either of you!"

Finn shakes his head, watching the pair leave, "wouldn't dream of it, bro!"

When he and Blaine are gone, Rachel looks back up to Finn. Biting her lower lip nervously she starts to speak, "so Marley's..."

"Just a friend," Finn clarifies. "And Quinn is my ex, who I swear to you, is no one that I'm involved with."

"You're sure?"

"Promise, Rach," he swears. She smiles softly as the nickname falls easily from his mouth. "How did you even hear about that?"

"From the two biggest gossips I know," she says, laughing lightly.

Finn smiles at her giggles. Just like her voice, it's beautiful. "So let me guess that's Mercedes and..."

"Jacob," Rachel shudders. "He tried telling me that my 'boyfriend' was cheating on me with his ex-girlfriend while he was stalking me in the kitchen earlier."

_Jacob's such a creep_, he thinks. But then he realizes something about what she said. "Boyfriend huh?" He smirks playfully.

She giggles, a faint blush tainting her cheeks. "Yes, boyfriend, and I told him that's impossible. You would never cheat on me."

"Oh yeah?" He asks. "Did he ask why?"

She shrugs nonchalantly. "He may have. And I may have given him a few reasons why you wouldn't."

Finn inches closer to her, deciding to be daring, and puts his hands on her waist. He pulls her closer and Rachel goes willingly. "What'd you say?"

Her eyes darken as she looks at his lips and relishes in the feeling of his hands on her. "I said because you love me," she whispers.

Finn's heart feels like its racing, picking up speed and about to explode in his chest. He squeezes her hips. "And did he buy it?" he asks huskily.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Of course not, so I told him that you wouldn't dare cheat either because," she stretches up onto her toes, putting her lips to his ear. "I don't have a gag reflex, and we have the best fucking sex _ever_."

Rachel leaves a lingering kiss on the side of his neck before she pulls away, and he swears right then he's going to die. She's smirking at his dumbfounded face.

"Holy shit," he whispers. This girl is going to be death of him. He's sure of it.

She hooks her fingers in his belt loops and looks down somehow suddenly insecure despite the fact that she melted his brain to goo less than a minute ago. "I appreciate honesty Finn… and I realize that Quinn is a very pretty girl."

His brain is still fogged so he just nods along, not quite agreeing exactly but not knowing what else to say. "And?"

Rachel gulps, nervously. "So if, you know, you still like her… I- I understand. I can't compete with her."

He shakes his head finally registering his brain cells and realizing what she's saying. "What?"

"I like you Finn," she confesses quietly. "Despite everything in my head telling me that this is a mistake..."

He frowns, "Why would this be a mistake?"

Rachel's smile is more like a grimace. "Because I've never been the coolest kid and you're you. Mr. Finn Hudson, quarterback extraordinaire. You're the one I've heard so much about already even though I have yet to step foot into McKinley High."

He sighs. "Rachel..."

"You're used to being with people of your social status, and if I'm being honest, you and I are nowhere near on the same level," she says, sadly. "If you want to be with Quinn or somebody else- I get it."

He shakes his head at the absurd idea. "Rachel I don't think you understand how much I like the fact that you aren't like Quinn. Like at all."

She chances a look into his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah," he says brushing away hair behind her ear. "It's the best."

She smiles a little and it's then that he realizes he can't last much longer. He's got to kiss her. So he does.

Unlike his kiss with Quinn, this one is actually welcomed. And it's even better than earlier when they were up in his room. _How is that even possible,_ he wonders.

Their lips fuse together softly and eagerly. Finn wraps his arms around Rachel's small frame, lifting her gently so it's easier to kiss because, even though she's stretching on her toes and he's craning his neck down, it's not the most comfortable position.

Every single one of his nerves feels like it's on fire as Rachel wraps her arms around his neck, trying to bring him impossibly closer to her. She sighs as he deepens the kiss, threading a hand through the hair at the back of his neck.

"You don't know how much you drive me crazy," Finn admits against her lips breathlessly. He kisses her softly again, tasting the strawberry chapstick that's on her lips.

Rachel grins as she pulls back, attempting to catch her breath and hiding her face in his chest. "This is crazy," she mumbles.

Finn lifts her chin so he can see into her eyes. "A good crazy?"

She nods shyly. "Yeah... Yeah, definitely a good kind of crazy."

"Good," he says squeezing her body tightly to his. "Now I got to ask. Who's this Jesse guy you're moving on from?"

She shrugs. "My ex-boyfriend. We broke up a few months ago."

"Kurt knew him? I don't think I know any Jesse," Finn says thoughtfully.

"Well he went to Carmel with me," Rachel points out. "And he was into theatre and glee club just like I am. He was very talented but he never cared about me."

"I take it the break up wasn't good," he guesses.

She shakes her head. "Most definitely not. But it's high time I forget how bad of a boyfriend Jesse was and have fun."

He quirks an eyebrow slyly, "does this _fun_ include me?"

Rachel slides her hands down his chest as she smiles. "It might."

"Might?" He gasps playfully.

Rachel giggles, reaching up again and kissing him quickly. "You'll just have to find out."

He groans at her teasing, sneaking one of his hands slowly down towards her backside. "You, Rachel Berry, are-"

_Whack!_

"Ow! What the fuck?" He says angrily, rubbing the back of his head.

The wet, volleyball bounces away as he lets go of Rachel to turn around. He keeps a hand around her waist as he sees Santana standing a few feet away.

"Recognize that Frankenteen?" Santana sneers, pointing at the ball. "Yeah, that was the ball you were supposed to get so we could end our game. Instead you're with this dwarf sucking face."

Rachel, frowning, tries to break away from his grip, but Finn doesn't let her budge. "Hey back off Santana."

"Whose your friend?" She asks, eyes sweeping over Rachel, judging her. "I haven't seen you around here before."

Rachel shifts uncomfortably and Finn can't actually believe this is the same girl who, just minutes ago, was teasing him about sex. How could someone so unbelievable be intimidated by Santana?

"This is Rachel," Finn introduces proudly squeezing her side. "She's from Carmel."

"Oh yeah?" Santana asks looking at Rachel. "Carmel?"

Rachel looks at Finn unsure but then nods at Santana. "That's right. I'm transferring to McKinley for the upcoming year."

"Cool," Santana says picking up the volleyball. She holds it up then points to it. "Well I don't know how's you does it in Carmel, but here in Lima our games play from start to finish."

Then she glares at Finn, "so hurry up Fetus face and don't makes me go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass in front of your new girlfriend. Auntie Snixx will comes out if needs be."

"Santana can't you just play without me?" Finn pleads, hoping he can just stay with Rachel.

The Latina crosses her arms and narrows her eyes. Rachel, quickly sensing that the answer is no, kisses his cheek and pushes him away.

"Don't be silly Finn. Santana wants to hang out with you. I can wait," she smiles.

Finn pouts. "But Rach, I thought-"

"You know I like this one," Santana grins putting her hand on Finn's shoulder. "What's your name again short stuff?"

"Rachel Berry."

Santana smirks. "Cute. Now let's go Hudson, you heard Berry. She ain't going nowhere. Just like you boys us girls gots to get our mack on too."

Finn stays behind a second as Santana walks off again, but he stays alert because she took the ball with her. He wouldn't put it past her to aim it at his head again.

"You just gave me away to the devil herself," he jokes.

Rachel smiles, "Oh come on. Santana seems sweet."

"Did you miss her throwing the ball at my head?" Finn asks incredulously. Then he smirks. "Oh, wait. You must have been distracted."

"Distracted?"

He grabs her by the hand and pulls her close to him, "Uh huh, distracted."

Rachel narrows her eyes playfully, gripping the hem of his shirt. "And what could I possibly be so distracted by?"

Finn, grinning madly, swoops down kissing her unexpectedly. When he pulls away her eyes are dazed and she's breathless. "I think you know," he winks.

"Oh, you play unfairly Finn Hudson," she sighs against him.

"I think it's worked in my favor," he says, leaning in towards her again.

_"Hudson! Snixx is not happy! Get your potato head and giant ass over here!"  
_  
Rachel laughs, ducking her head before he can kiss her. "Snixx?" She asks, releasing him from her grasp.

Finn, rolling his eyes, kisses the top of her head and steps away. "Santana's supposed altered ego," he explains. "Apparently she comes out when she's really mad and impatient."

Rachel giggles, a glowing smile on her face, "Oh really?"

Finn shrugs, slowly backing away. "It's completely ridiculous if you ask me."

"Either way, I don't think we should anger Snixx anymore than necessary," Rachel responds cheekily. "I don't want her ruining that cute face of yours."

Finn laughs. "You're probably right, but I think I can handle myself."

_"Hudson you have till the count of ten-" _

Finn's eyes widen in panic and Rachel laughs harder. "Hurry, go!" She tells him. "Find me later, okay?"

"You won't leave?" He asks, just to make sure. It's the last thing he wants her to do, but he can't make her stay if she doesn't want to.

Walking up to him, Rachel grabs onto the sides of his face and gives him a kiss that causes his heart to beat loudly in his chest.

"I'll be here," she promises with a grin.

Then she releases him from her grasp and starts to walk away herself. It's probably the best idea she goes because he doesn't think he could tear himself away from her if he tried. Finn watches Rachel walk away, throwing him a sexy smirk and a wink when she looks over her shoulder back at him. He groans.

"-five, six, SEVEN-" Santana counts impatiently.

Finn reluctantly takes his eyes off of Rachel and hurries back over to the volleyball net where an annoyed Santana, a clueless Brittany, and an amused Mike await.

"I take it you want to get this game over with as soon as possible huh, Captain," Mike jokes knowingly.

"Hell yeah," Finn replies, more determined and in a rush than before.

After all, he's got this amazing, sexy girl to get back to.

* * *

**A/N: So I don't know about any of you but I've always liked drunk Blaine. I thought he was hilarious in _Blame It on the Alcohol_ back in season 2 and I think he just makes this chapter awkwardly funny! Anyway hope you all enjoyed, I'd like to hear what you think!**


End file.
